


I Love It When You Call Me Baby

by Ewokbanana



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Little bit of angst, Model Betty Cooper, Model! Betty, Photographer! Jughead, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewokbanana/pseuds/Ewokbanana
Summary: Hot and in high demand model, Elizabeth Cooper crosses paths with equally hot and in demand photographer, Jughead Jones. What happens when touches are electricity, the temptation is just too great, and the camera lense clicks?
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 48
Kudos: 310
Collections: 6th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees, Riverdale Kink Week





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I decided to break this little fic into two chapters because this seemed like the natural division. The title and inspiration is from the song Senorita but that will show more in chapter two. I originally intended to post this for Kink week but obviously that didn’t happen but the intent was there so expect it to be VERY explicit in chapter two!  
> Thank you love bugs for all the support!

Jughead knew these kinds of nights came with the job. Being one of the hottest fashion photographers around gets you invited to many,  _ many,  _ parties and events, no matter how much you dislike social gatherings. He would much rather be at home finishing those last fifty pages of the crime novel he had been reading. He could tell he was just about to get to the reveal, but instead, here he was at some snooty event. What was this for again? Some made up awards that the rich and famous give to each other to feel better? Whatever. His manager had told him he  _ had _ to attend since he had skipped out on the last five events.

That’s how he found himself leaning on a small table, whisky in hand, not really listening to some air-head social media model while dreaming about his couch. Jughead loved his usual crown shaped beanie and flannels,but after working in fashion for a few years he had come to appreciate a well cut suit. Tonight, his was the standard black slim fitted but he had insisted on making a small adjustment to make it his. A tiny white crown sewn into the black skinny tie. 

He continued to sip from his tumbler, passively listening to...Cheryl, yeah I think that's what she said her name is, about likes. Or followers. Or something. Out of the corner of his eye a swish of emerald green caught his eye. Tracking the shimmer of color across the room he froze. It’s her. Elizabeth Cooper. Betty to him. 

It had been almost eight months since he’d seen her last. It had been fashion week in Italy and she had walked for three major designers. After marveling at her beauty show after show from the seats or behind a lense, he was enamored. But that hadn’t been the first time he had fallen under Betty Cooper’s spell. Before Italy, it was at a clothing-line launch party in New York City. And before that, was an event in LA. But, the first time he ever met Betty Cooper was a moment he would never forget, almost two years earlier. 

He had been hired by Vogue to shoot the December cover. A coveted job assignment and opportunity of a lifetime he didn’t want to squander. He had been worried since the first call about who he would be shooting. With his luck it would be some new teeny-bopper singer after her first big hit. Somebody who can’t pose, doesn’t listen to direction, and only has one “look”. His work would certainly be cut out for him and he would really have to show off his skill in the post production. 

Somebody had been looking out for him on that fateful day because he was given the opportunity to capture Elizabeth Cooper’s beauty on film. Of course he had heard the name before that. She was highly sought after for fashion shoots of any kind and had been featured in many articles about her candid and genuine views on body positivity. He was thrilled to say the least. His agent reminded him daily that a lot was riding on this and that he was to break out all the stops and put away his brooding side for a day. He was in no way allowed to be rude or “snarl”, as his agent so delicately put it, at Elizabeth Cooper. So he had put on his cleanest jeans, his newest black t-shirt, his tried-and-true combat boots and worn in leather and got to the shoot early. 

Jughead typically liked to work with as few people in the room as possible. He always felt that a more intimate shoot made for a better creative environment and the product was always significantly better. His agent had cleared it with her agent, to which she adamantly agreed. That’s how they ended up at an empty warehouse in Brooklyn , just the two of them and hours of wardrobe changes and rolls of film. 

That day had been...surreal to say the least. They vibed instantly and the chemistry was palpable. Creatively and personally. Betty was a professional by every means but also very coachable. The conversation flowed effortlessly from books and movies to their favorite breakfast places around the city. And the pictures. Damn those pictures. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her. Each pose seemed to melt into the next without a thought or an ounce of extra effort from her. She danced to the music blasting through the empty space as if she was alone in her apartment. And he caught every second of it. Snapping as fast as his finger would allow. He went through more rolls of film than he ever had at a shoot, and felt that every single click of the lense was destined to be pure gold. How could it not be when each shot was of her?

God he could not get enough of her. If she was the only person he ever shot pictures of again, he would die a happy man with a fulfilling career. Every image was burned into his brain. They finally decided to wrap, feeling tired from the long hours but buzzing with excitement for the product that would come from their joint efforts.

_ “Jug?” She asked tentatively, a slight smile on her face.  _

_ “Hmm?” He hummed suddenly coming to attention while packing his equipment.  _

_ “What do you say to a drink? To celebrate? This feels like a momentous day.” _

_ “Oh! Yeah! Of course! You’re going to be on the cover of Vogue! We should definitely celebrate!” He quickly started to gather his belongings, feeling stupid for not realizing sooner that this would mean so much more to her and for not congratulating her on the accomplishment sooner. Stupid. Too busy staring at her.  _

_ She let out a tiny giggle. He went back to staring. This time a little confused.  _

_ “No, I was thinking more like celebrating this new...partnership.” _

_ That word alone had his body on alert. Partnership. Him and her.  _

_ “...I’m sure this is just the start of many more... collaborative creative experiences,” she added while taking a step toward him and placing a delicate hand on his chest. Her tentative smile now a full blown smirk. That minx. She knew exactly what she was doing. Yeah partnership. I get what she meant now.  _

They had in fact gone for that drink. And a few more. Flirtatious touches has turned into lingering hands and confident strokes. By one am they were tangled in sheets and Jughead would never be the same. To say he was ruined for all other women was an understatement. 

She had been very clear and upfront about her expectations at the start of the night. She had work, a thriving career and wouldn’t be stopped or held down. They would enjoy their night together. Reap the benefits of their, no-doubt groundbreaking, cover shoot and keep moving with their lives. He had agreed. Wanting anything in that moment to just continue. To be allowed to put his hands on her skin and remember ever curve and caress. And he had. He did everything possible to stay in the moment and take mental pictures of her in every position and every light around his hotel room. 

She slid out in the night without a sound. Not a note left behind containing ten digits. Nothing. Just an empty, vaguely warm spot in his bed. 

To be honest he had wallowed. Just for a few days after. His best friend Archie asking constantly, “What's up with you man? You’re even moodier than usual” with no success. He couldn’t rightfully say ‘I met the woman of my dreams and she wanted nothing more than a night with me’ without sounding pathetic. So he shrugged it off as usual and went on with life. 

His life continued and so did hers. He did more shoots, even a few collections for up and coming brands. And she continued to spread beauty and kindness to the world. He was always grateful to run into her at events or parties. Always unexpected but beyond delightful. To his chagrin it would always end the same. One night, or half night, of ground breaking sex and then she was off into the dark like some princess on a curfew. He would always do his best to distract her, try to get her to forget about what time it was, or that there was life and schedules outside the room they shared, but she always seemed determined to go. Determined to not get stuck or locked down, to be more accurate. 

He would be lying if he said it didn’t hurt a little. Their conversations always teetered on deeply personal. Her dropping hints about suffocating parents and anxiety driven moments. Him mentioning many cold nights alone and a trailer on the bad side of town. Why wouldn’t she stay? Give him a chance? Give  _ them _ a chance. But in the end he always wanted to respect her wishes. He would never be the reason somebody felt they couldn’t attain their dreams. He had had enough of that in his lifetime. 

  
  


Tonight was no different from his usual run ins with Betty Cooper. He would begrudgingly show up to an event and she would arrive in all her glory. The entire room with eyes on her just hoping for a second to soak up her beauty and grace. He was a lucky man having seen her in the throws of ecstasy. Shaking his head from  _ that _ mental image he excused himself from the mind numbing conversations he was a part of. 

“If you’ll just...excuse me I’m so sorry. There’s somebody here I just  _ have  _ to say hello to. Enjoy your night!”

He was halfway across the ballroom not seeing the put out look on Cheryl’s face from being blown off so easily. His eyes were locked on her, taking in every inch as he took long strides across the room. Her dress hung on her body like a Greek painting. Accentuating each delicate curve but still keeping enough to the imagination. The deep green of the dress just brought out the stunning color of her eyes that he knew so well. The diamond gracing her wrists and ears looked like water dripping from an icicle, cold to the touch. And her skin seemed to glow from within. Her head was thrown back in a full laugh that he wished he could hear over the music. God he had missed her. Eight months was too long and he was going to do everything in his power to make sure it was never that long again. 

“I’m so sorry to interrupt but….” as soon as her eyes locked on him her pupils dilated and her laughing smile turned sexy. She immediately cut off from the obviously entertaining conversation to put a hand on his arm. 

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Jughead Jones in the flesh. Who let you out of Brooklyn? And let you borrow that gorgeous suit?” Her eyes slowly trailed down his body clearly appreciating the fit and wear. After stripping him with her eyes she turned back to the small group. “I’m so sorry! How rude of me! Let me introduce my... _ friend _ Jughead Jones. He’s the one who shot my vogue cover. He’s as talented as he is handsome”

Jughead couldn’t help blush under that compliment but remembered his pleasantries enough to shake the hands of the remaining three people in the group. 

“It’s been a pleasure meeting you all, if you don’t mind we have a bit of catching up to do.” Betty politely extracted herself from the group and slipped her arm through Jughead’s steering them to the bar. 

  
  
  



	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their night continues with passion and pictures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow here we are! I am so so excited to get this to you guys! I have been BLOW AWAY by the response to the first chapter and to my writing over all. You guys are amazing THANK YOU!  
> I was originally inspired by the song Senorita, so you may recognize some lines in here. I also intended to post this for Kink Week (I knowww WAY LATE) so it is definitely smutty.
> 
> Completely un-betaed so any mistakes are my own. 
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH AGAIN!

After collecting their drinks from the bar, during which the bartender could  _ not  _ keep his eyes off of Betty, understandably Jughead thought, she moved them to a quiet corner of the room. Stopping and facing him head on she seemed to let out a content sigh, tilting her head to the side ever so slightly. Her eyes flitted across his features taking him in. Jughead took advantage of her attention, locking eyes with her gorgeous emerald stare and raising a gentle hand to caress her cheek. 

“Betty Cooper. Eight months apart and you're just as stunning as ever.” An involuntary blush rose to her cheeks and she ducked her head down. Not expecting the compliment right off the bat. She had received plenty of compliments tonight on her dress, her hair, her makeup, even poorly masked compliments on her body. But he wasn’t looking at any of that. He was looking straight at  _ her.  _ The words washed over her like a warm blanket on a cold night. Seeping into her bones. This is what he did to her. Turned her to a puddle. Confident and sure Betty Cooper always felt like molten lava on the inside whenever she was around Jughead Jones. 

How much she had missed him came flooding back in an instant. The months upon months she had pushed the thoughts away, drowning herself in work and travel. Never allowing herself to take time and think about the one person that left a gaping hole in her heart. 

“Juggie. Always the smooth talker. How are you?”

He had always loved her ease of conversation. To ability to ask the mondain but genuinely mean it.  _ How was he? _ Well he was pretty damn sure he was in love with a girl who he couldn’t hold on to for more than a few hours at a time. The one he thought about constantly when photographing others, wishing it was her. And here she was in front of him. All he wanted to do was grab her and hold her. Keep her rooted to the spot so that she wouldn’t drift away. Again. So right now he was doing...okay. As long as he kept his hands to himself. 

“I’m doing well. Busy with a lot of shoots in the last few weeks. Although that’s probably nothing compared to your schedule. But that’s not what I want to talk about. It’s been too long and I don’t want to waste my precious time with you on pleasantries.”

He took a step toward her, abandoning his drink and putting his hands on her hips. So much for keeping his hands to himself. “Come back to my place. I need you all to myself. Away from this bullshit and from the chance of anybody stealing you away. Plus I have that rosé you like. The one we shared in LA. Please say yes Betts…I need you.”

He could see her resolve breaking. She had stepped into his touch almost body to body as he spoke, the words coming out in a rush. Her breathing had picked up and her eyes were swirling with emotions. Was it lust? Or was she really that torn?

“Fine. God how do you always get me that easily? Just let me say my goodbyes and I’ll meet you at the fountain out front in ten. Have the car pulled around?” She was already backing away with the last word. 

He nodded enthusiastically, feeling his heart begin to race. It was like the clock had started. He knew his time with her was always limited and never long enough. It was already beginning to tick away. Quick, to the coat check. Quick, goodbye to his most recent business associate and out to valet. In this moment he was exceedingly glad his agent had talked him out of taking his Harley to the event. It was definitely his favorite mode of transportation but it would have been a crime to force a girl, a woman, like Betty Cooper to ride on the back while dressed like  _ that.  _ His recently refurbished Chevy Camaro then pulled up in front. As he opened the driver side door he heard a long whistle. Looking back toward the entrance he saw Betty approaching. 

“Now _ that  _ is a car! What is this? A ‘69? ‘70? Man my dad had a ‘67 that we worked on together growing up. Never got to drive it though. ‘ _ Wasn’t a lady’s car’  _ my dad said” Betty shook her head and let out a sarcastic laugh at the memory. 

It took him no time at all to decide, “Would you want to drive?” He held out the keys toward her without a second thought. 

She immediately reached out then started to pull back clearly thinking it over. Worry flashing across her face. 

“Stop over thinking it Cooper, I trust you.” He said calmly while placing the keys in her hand. He held the door open for her and bent in a silly bow waiting for her to take the driver’s seat. Her hesitation was gone and soon he was shutting the driver’s door behind her. Her hands were gently gripping the leather wheel with eyes glowing in excitement.  _ Click. _ He took mental picture knowing this would likely be a once in a lifetime, wishing he had his real camera to capture it on film for decades to come. 

  
  


The car pulled to a screeching halt outside the address he provided. While holding on for dear life most of the drive, he couldn’t stop sneaking glances at Betty. Her hair whipping in the wind, singing along to the radio, never taking her eyes off the clear road ahead. And now, after a 45 minute drive, she was positively glowing. Her smile spread from ear to ear and he could tell she was vibrating with excitement. She had followed the directions he had given and pushed the engine through each gear climbing higher and higher above the speed limit. Being a random Thursday in January was in their favor for clear roads and zero police. And Betty had loved every minute of it. The thrill of the throttle and the sound the engine’s growl had her worked up in more than one way. 

“So I guess it’s safe to assume you also love cars?” He asked with a laugh. Just his luck she was also a secret gear head. Could he love her any more? He didn’t think it was possible before tonight but she kept surprising him. 

With one last affectionate squeeze of the steering wheel she turned the engine off and hopped out of the car. They had arrived at his place in Brooklyn. The building was unsuspecting but she was excited to see inside. To see a glimpse of Jughead’s life. They had met in ballrooms, galleries, and hotel rooms but never something as real as each other's homes. It was new. It was  _ intimate.  _ She was just as scared as she was thrilled. Luckily the adrenaline from the drive had her buzzing with excitement more than anything. 

She was pulled to reality with the tug of Jughead’s hands, guiding her up the steps and through the front door. The elevator ride was quiet but the tension was intense. He could feel the fire burning in his belly and the heat radiating from the touch of his hand around her waist. Luckily the moment was broken by the ding of the elevator and the doors opening to his floor. 

“This way Betts.” He directed her down the hall to the last door on the right. Only taking his hands off of her to put the key in the lock. Taking a step over the threshold, Betty was immediately hit with how  _ Jughead _ it all was. It had that typical trendy exposed brick accent wall that so many newly renovated Brooklyn homes had, but it was covered top to bottom with bookshelves, bursting at the seams with novels. The remaining walls were spotted with framed pictures. Clearly ones he had taken himself. Some were beautiful scenes in foreign countries or stunning models draped in the finest clothes. The couch was large and overstuffed with a leather studded ottoman pushed up against it. The rest of the room was alarmingly bare.

“Sooo...this is it. For now. It’s still a work in progress…” he trailed off pointing to the stack of framed pictures leaning against the base of the wall that were clearing waiting to be hung. 

“How long have you been here?” she asked while carefully viewing the titles on the shelves, easily spotting a few of her favorites. 

“Just about two months. Figured it was finally time to pick a place and settle. Get out of that dump with Toni and Sweet Pea.”

“Oh what ever will you do without their yelling matches at two am and stumbling home drunk at four?” she added sarcastically, wandering further into the space. 

“How about that wine?” He left for the well-lit open floor plan kitchen to pour two glasses leaving Betty to wander to the window overlooking the city. From this high-up, the lights illuminated the city line. She took the glass of wine without looking away from the window and let out a tiny “thanks”.

“Sometimes I am reminded that I don’t really have a home. I often call LA home. But it's not. Not really. Nore is Paris. Or Italy. No matter how many nights I spend in each city. But this view. The glow of the lights, the dirty streets, the millennials roaming to head to the next dive bar. It feels more like home than anything else right now.” Her monologue petered out still clearly deep in thought while sipping from the glass in her hand. 

The sudden click of a camera lens cut her internal thought stream. “Juggie! What are you doing?” A slight blush spread across her cheeks. The street lights still showed across her face and brought out the glow that never seemed to dull around Jughead. The backlight against her blonde locks created a halo effect that pushed Jughead to drag the camera back up to his eye and snap a second shot. 

“Look back out the window,” he directed. A shiver ran down her spine with the commanding tone but she followed it nonetheless. 

“Tilt your chin up a bit. Yeah just right there.”  _ Click _ . “I could never get tired of shooting you. It’s like the camera craves your beauty. The lense drawn to your body just as my eyes are. Betty you are perfect.”

She was looking back to him now. Her eyes on his, starting to brim with tears. “Juggie…” 

“Don’t. You don’t have to. Just...just let me capture you. Capture this moment. For us.” He spoke each word as if they were a secret. A whisper that he had to push through his lips to get out. She gave a small nod and a watery smile. 

“Okay…okay sit on the ottoman. Lean back on your arm. And just talk. Tell me about your week.”

She did as she was told, letting out a sigh as the first  _ click _ of the lense cut the silence. “Well it’s been busy as you probably can guess. I got my hair lightened, nails done, and had a meeting for Covergirl-”  _ Click _ .

“Lay back, bring the glass to your lips.” She took a mighty sip.  _ Click. _

“Then I flew to New York and had a fitting. I actually was given ten minutes of free time and you know what I did? I ate a pretzel. On the street!” Betty let out an involuntary bark of a laughter, the wine in her glass sloshing dangerously to the edge. Jughead clicked the shutter in quick succession.  _ Click,click, click.  _

“And how was it?”

She rolled over onto her stomach, her hair now a little disheveled and the strap of her dress slipping off her right shoulder, looking deliciously unkempt. 

“It was so very yummy Juggie.” Her eyes blazed with a different kind of hunger.  _ Click.  _

“Stand up. Go to the bed and sit.” She stood on shaky feet and wobbly knees. Suddenly feeling so much more than that one glass of wine. She walked to the bed in the corner of the loft with the confidence she usually reserves for the catwalk.  _ Click _ . 

“Take off your heels.”

She bent down to grab the strap at her right ankle, using her left arm to balance on the bed.  _ Click _ . One heel hit the floor. She went for the other. This time bending completely at the waist.  _ Click. _

“Sit on the edge. Lean back on your elbows. Head back.”  _ Click. Click.  _

He circled the bed to the left, then to the right. Capturing her from each angle. The swish of her hair just barely grazing the grey comforter. Her effortless smile as he breathed out “yes, exactly like that.”  _ Click. _

“Scoot up the bed and turn around.”

“Like this?” She asked while giving a tempting look over her shoulder. 

“Yes. Like that.”  _ Click. _

He reached forward with confident hands to push the skinny dress strap off of her shoulder once more. Then grazed her toned and smooth back down to the zipper. Slowly pulling it down to reveal more of her creamy skin. “Now look back at me again. Chin on your shoulder-there.”

She posed exactly as he directed, her mouth slightly parted and her eyes conveying all the emotion she wasn’t speaking.  _ Click. _ Come get me.  _ Click.  _ Undress me.  _ Click. _ Put your hands on me.  _ Click. _

Jughead put the camera down on the dresser, reaching his limit of keeping his hands to himself. Needing to touch every inch that his lense was capturing. He knelt on the bed behind her, still in the position he directed. Leaning down, he kissed the shoulder without the strap, moving to the other side, pushing her hair back to push the other strap down and dropped a delicate kiss to the exposed skin. She could feel the heat of his body on her exposed back while goosebumps spread from her shoulders down her arms. 

She let out an involuntary moan leaning back into the contact. His hands started a gentle massage of her shoulders trailing kisses up her neck on one side and down the other. 

“Back there…at the party. You introduced me as your friend.” The kisses stopped with his mouth still trailing her skin. “Is that what we are?”

“Jug….” she sighed as she squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to lose the moment and not at all prepared for this conversation. 

“How many friends know the taste of your skin?” he asked teasingly while taking a large swipe of his tongue across her pulse point. “How many of your friends know the taste of your tongue?” he questioned leaning down to capture her mouth with his. The kiss did not start easy and slow, they were both too worked up to start there. Almost immediately his tongue was in her mouth swirling around hers while her hands reached back to grab at his gorgeous hair. The slight tug of his locks brought a moan to his throat that he wasn’t able to contain. 

“Only you.” She finally answered. 

“Lay down.” She did as she was told without a thought. Both her straps now down and the front of her dress barely hanging onto her bra-free breasts. Her hair spread out around her head in a puddle of gold that he wanted to drown in. 

“You’re gorgeous baby.” he said in a husky voice, devouring her with his eyes while reaching for the camera again. 

“Mmm, I love it when you call me baby” She squirmed a bit on the bed bringing her arms up around her head, not even thinking about the confession she gave so flippantly.  _ Click _ . 

Jughead moved to straddle her torso with his favorite manual camera in one hand and the other grazing across her collarbone, back and forth, back and forth with gentle teasing touches. She could tell he was holding back, lingering between bringing the camera back up to his eye or to put it down. 

Putting a hand over his and locking eyes she whispered, “I trust you,” repeating his earlier words with just as much conviction and meaning. Using his fingers under hers, she helped push the silky material down over her chest to reveal her tight pink nipples to the room. 

Jughead’s pupils were blown wide and his usual baby blues were deep and stormy with want. He pulled her arm across her chest, “place your hand on your shoulder, yeah there.” while bringing the camera back up to his eye.  _ Click _ . “Look up.”  _ Click _ . “Look at me.” the command went straight to her center. She did trust him. She knew that completely. She wanted him. She wished she didn’t, but she did.  _ Click _ . 

He reached to pull her arm away and expose her front to the air of the room. He couldn’t stop himself if he tried from reaching forward and pinching her right nipple. Betty arched her chest at the first touch and threw her head back in a low moan. The first touch sent electricity straight through her nipples to her center.  _ Click _ . He switched back and forth from each nipple until they were both pink and standing at attention. Betty was squirming from the touches alone feeling every pinch straight to her pussy now dripping wet and worked up beyond imagine. 

“Perfect.” he moaned while reaching to take a nipple in his mouth and sucking, then releasing with a tiny nip before giving the other the same treatment. 

“Juggie, I- I need more. My pussy is throbbing. Please give me more.” 

“Nobody else would ever know that runway star, Elizabeth Cooper, is a beggar. Begging for my cock. But I know. I know the look on her face when she’s begging to come. Begging to be fucked harder.”

Her hands were already reaching for his belt filling the room with the clink of metal as she desperately undid it from his tight fitting slacks. The look of desperation and determination on her face and her delicate hands next to the impressive bulge in his pants was too much for him. 

“Eyes up.”  _ Click.  _ Pushing her hands back he gave the next command, “stand up. At the end of the bed.” She followed without a second thought never taking her eyes off of him. 

“Push the dress down...slowly. Show me Betty.” She took two tentative steps back before bringing her hands to the zipper in the back of the sheath hanging limply around her waist.  _ Click.  _ The movement brought her breasts forward reminding her of his hands tugging them moments ago bringing another moan to her lips.  _ Click. _

She undid the rest of the zipper allowing the material to slowly slink down her torso.  _ Click. _ Down her hips.  _ Click.  _ Down her thighs.  _ Click.  _ And finally to a puddle on the floor around her feet.  _ Click. _ She stood with all the confidence and allure she could manage while in a tiny scrap of black lace that was practically soaked through.  _ Click. _

“Walk toward the window. Look forward.” She gave a tiny nod before taking three steps toward the window. Each movement was rewarded with a  _ click  _ from Jughead’s camera. She stopped in front of the open window pane, feeling the cold January night leaking through the poorly sealed window. 

“Now what?” She asked with a hint of teasing and a small smirk across her face.

“Turn back around. Face out.” He snapped a few shots with the glow of the city splashing across her face, illuminating every delicious curve of her shoulders, breasts, stomach, hips and ass.  _ Click. Click. Click. _

“Press up against the windows.” He gave this next command with a deep and forceful tone, not leaving room for discussion. 

“But-It’s going to be cold!” She complained, not being able to stop herself before it came out. 

“Not much different than the ice cubes I used in Italy. Or the milkshake in LA. We both know you love having something cold on your tits for me to warm away with my hands.” The cocky smirk that spread across his face showed he knew he had her. She followed the original direction with no more complaints, just a subtle hiss as her tits pressed against the icy glass. The rest of the window began to fog around the warmth of her body. Jughead was quick to capture.  _ Click. Click. _

“Come here baby, I need to touch you.” She quickly turned from the cold torture to run to his warm embrace. She melted against him as he claimed her mouth once more. Their kiss full of fire and speed as she rushed to finish undressing him. She sunk to her knees before him to finish the job she started earlier finally unbuckling his pants and pulling them to his knees. He ran a possessive hand down her cheek as she pulled his hard length from his boxer. 

“Fuck Betts. So greedy for my cock. You going to wrap the gorgeous mouth around my dick? Love the way your lips stretch around me-” He was suddenly cut short as she licked up and down his shaft, covering it in spit and lipstick. Betty took his red, dripping head into her mouth and sucked while jerking the rest with her tiny hands. Her eyes were locked on him, soaking in his reaction to each suck and twist. 

He finally gathered himself enough to look down at her using all his resolve not to blow his load on the spot. The look of the gorgeous Betty Cooper down on her knees, very happily sucking his cock was enough to end him there. She always did enjoy it. The control is really what got her. She could suck harder, take his full length, or just leave tentative kitten licks across the shaft and she could have him buckling at the knees. She also knew the power of her eyes. Her large green eyes staring up at any guy would have them putty in her hands. Though at the moment her hands were busy fondling his heavy sack. 

“Betty, fuck you’ve got to stop. Stop.” He grabbed her jaw and pushed her off of him holding her face to keep her attention on him. “You really thought you’d have me there didn’t you. You know how you look down on your knees, looking up at me, don't you?” She responded with a noncommittal shrug while licking away the last of her lipstick. That little minx knew. She knew the power of her body. The power of her stare and attention. Only he knew the deadly mix of all that coupled with the power of her mind. 

Grabbing her under the arms he pulled her to her feet, kicking his boxers off as he walked her back and pushed her to lay back in the center of the bed. Once again he started with kisses across her neck and collarbone, then down her chest stopping to suck and grope at each nipple until they were nearly red and she was on the verge of coming from that alone. He had her more turned on than any man ever could. Than any solo session ever could if she was really being honest. This man looked like sin and fucked even more spectacularly. And she knew well from history that he was just getting started. 

As he inched closer to where she really wanted him, she was letting out tiny moans and whimpers just imagining all the orgasms he would give. He pushed back both of her legs and grabbed her hands to force her to hold herself open, behind each knee. 

“Keep yourself spread for me, baby” The pet name alone had her whining. 

“Please! Please, please!” She begged while he left gentle kisses across the inside of her thighs and even gentler kisses across her covered lips. 

“So fucking soaked for me and we’ve barely even begun. Did taking the pictures turn you on? Did you like baring everything to me?” Torturously slow, he pulled the ruined lace from her hips and slid it up to her knees, forcing her to hold herself open only as far as the thong would allow. “You know, I’ve dreamt of taking pictures like that of you since the first night together. You’re meant to be in front of my camera Betty. I know you already give your heart and soul when you model, it’s why you’re so successful, but only I get the real Betty. The real you, bared all.”

He finally leaned back in to lick a long stripe up her slit. The single swipe had Betty throwing her head back for a deep moan, while Jughead let out a mirroring sound that had him diving in for more. He licked, sucked, and tongue fucked like he was a starving man. Within minutes Betty was on the verge. And of course he pulled back, looking up at her with a devilish look and a wipe to his wet mouth, covered in her juices. 

“Camera.” She commanded while putting out a hand. 

“What?” She clearly had caught him off guard because the cocky smirk was gone and replaced with pure confusion. 

“You heard me. Camera.” She repeated while making a grabbing motion with her outstretched hand. He hesitated for only a second before retrieving the forgotten camera on the side table next to the couch. She took it in her hands, making sure it was wound before carefully kneeling up on the bed. She looked through the viewfinder to find, in her opinion, the most delicious shot. Jughead in his glory, chest puffing with exertion, a small sheen of sweat across his pecs and down his toned stomach into that tempting patch of dark hair. His eyes contained a fire that made her shake and his previously perfectly coiffed hair was completely manhandled by her own hands. She wanted to remember this for the rest of her like.  _ Click. _

“Okay you had your fun, give me that.” She acquiesced, handing the camera back to him before flopping back onto the bed with a giggle. She would have millions of copies of that picture made. Framed, painted, sketched- no wait. Maybe just one copy. Just her copy. Only for her eyes. The sudden possessiveness caught her off guard. He wasn’t hers. Not really. Sure she had him for these kinds of nights but she had made it very clear to him that it was only those nights. Nothing more. It could never be more, she reminded herself. 

“Where do you go just now?” She snapped back to attention finding him now splayed out against her side on the bed, eyes soaking in her body. 

“No where. I’m here. I’m with you. Just where I want to be.” She reached out and emphasized her point by stroking his leaking length. He hissed at the contact and dropped his head back with a moan. She took advantage by pushing his hips flat to the bed and throwing her leg over to straddle his hips. “This is exactly where I want to be. You underneath of me. Cock deep inside of me while I ride you until you come.”

He could barely keep her words straight as she rubbed her dripping cunt across his cock. Back and forth until it was soaked in her juices. She lifted herself up just high enough to catch his tip in her opening. Without hesitation she began swirling her hips, teasing the head. 

“Is this where you want to be? In my warm pussy? Is this what you envisioned in your beautiful pictures?” Her teasing words and teasing touches had them both getting more worked up. Jughead had a tense grip on her hips trying desperately not to thrust up and bury himself completely. Betty pulled his hands off her hips and intertwined their fingers in front of her. Locking eyes, she sank all the way down. They both let out a sigh and closed their eyes needing a moment to collect themselves. Neither of them had been with anybody else since their last night together. Jughead was the first one to come to, moving his hips in gentle thrusts to assist Betty. She took the hint and began bouncing up and down on his full length. Pulling back so that just the tip was left before sinking all the way back down. 

They held onto each other's hands and kept eye contact while Betty sped up the pace. Jughead knew he wasn’t going to last much longer and Betty was wound so tight he knew a couple rubs to her clit would have her toppling over. But something was stopping him from rushing to the finish line. Something was different this time. He could feel it in the way she was looking at him. Like he was the whole world. He knew he was always an open book with Betty, but this was different for her. While she was always completely present with him on their nights together, she was still guarded. But right now, with her eyes wide and full of...something, he could tell the walls were down. 

He took the chance to flip them, Betty on her back and him nestled between her legs.

“Come Betty, I’ve got you. I’ve got you.” He whispered in her ear as he continued to pound into her. He snuck a hand between them to rub at her clit and felt her clamp around him in response.

“Don’t let go of me...don’t let go.” she whimpered in his ear as she went over the edge into a full body orgasm. Her whole body repeatedly convulsed pulling Jughead with her into ecstasy. He panted over top of her as he unloaded cum into her twitching pussy. 

“Don’t...don’t pull out. Not yet. Just stay with me.” He nodded his agreement even with his confusion and pulled her with him as he lay on his side still nestled inside of her warm. 

  
  


He woke up about an hour later is a haze of post orgasm sleep and confusion. The first thing he noticed was the warm and silky smooth body curved against him. She was still here. He was still holding her in his arms. She hadn’t left while he was asleep like she usually does. He took more than a few minutes to just take her in. The peaceful rise and fall of her breathing, the flutter of her eyelashes as she dreamed. The way she was squeezing his hand that was still intertwined in hers. He also couldn’t help but notice how perfectly her body fit spooned into his. His knees slotted behind hers and her head sharing his pillow. This was real. 

She must have felt the staring because she was suddenly blinking to attention trying to gain an understanding of her surroundings. “Mmm, I didn’t realize how tired I was.” She let out an adorabel squeak and stretch, turning to face him. 

“Betty...stay with me. Don’t leave in the night like this doesn’t matter. Because I know it does!”

She was suddenly sitting up, running her hands through her tousled locks, contented smile completely gone from her face.

“Jughead ...come on we’ve talked about this. I thought we agreed on this! Only for tonight. I won’t do any more than that. I can’t!” She moved her body away from him as she forced out each word. 

“Yeah, I agreed because I’m selfish and I was willing to take any amount of time with you as I could get. But you know it’s not what I want. I want more, I want all of you-”

“I can’t!” This came out at a much higher volume and the pain in her eyes had him pausing. He could feel the last grains of sand in the time keeper running through his fingers. He had pushed for too much. Was too greedy asking for more. He knew her reasons. Work, passion, success and she wasn’t willing to sacrifice it for a man. 

“I know...I know you have a life. A busy and full life. I just can’t keep acting like this is enough for me. I- ...I love you.”

“Stop. Don’t say that! You can’t ask me to do this! You can’t ask this of me!” She was crying now. Not able to stop the tears falling in heavy lines down her flushed cheeks. “I was clear Jughead, I don’t have room for love in my life.” She was crying steadily now, looking down at her hands as she flexed them out and closed. “I don’t  _ want _ to need you. I don’t want to  _ need _ anybody. You know how hard I have worked for my success. I’ve given up everything for this and now that I’m finally getting it, I can’t just drop everything to be with somebody”

“Okay. Okay I won’t ask.” He grabbed for her waist to snuggle her against him while wiping the tears away. “Just know. Just know that I am here. That I love you. That you’re home in these arms no matter where we are.”

  
  
  
  
  


It had been two months since their night together at Jughead’s place in New York. She was not able to push him from her thoughts as easily as she had in the past. That night had changed everything and they both knew it. She tried not to think of it often since it weighed so heavily on her heart and felt like a brick in her stomach. Especially on days like today when she had a day ahead of her shooting for Chanel.  _ The _ Chanel. She was laying in bed giving herself her usual five minutes of self-pity when there was a knock at her hotel door. 

“Coming!” she yelled as she rushed to throw on a robe and open the door. On the other side was a hotel employee carrying a vase of flowers and a small package. 

“Good Morning Ms Cooper! I hope I didn’t wake you! These came for you and we wanted to get them to you before you left for your day.”

“Of course! Thank you! You can just put them on the table there.” pointing to a small table in the sitting area. After tipping the employee and shutting the door behind him, she went to take a sniff of the gorgeous bouquet of pink peonies, her favorite. There was no card but the package was still sitting untouched. It was a plain tan paper cover with a twine string. Pulling the ends of the bow it came undone and she unwrapped the package to find a small bound book. Inside the title page was a short inscription:

“This is Home. -JJ”

She let out a small choked gasp, before turning to the first page. It was the one of her kneeling on the bed looking over the shoulder. She had seen many,  _ many _ pictures of herself over the years but few made her feeling something. Turning page by page she was overcome. Jughead had been right. This wasn’t enough. 

Clutching the book to her chest, she ran to find her cell phone on the nightstand. Pushing a few buttons she found herself on the phone with her manager seconds later. 

“Cheryl. Get me a ticket to New York!...For today!...Yes I’m serious! Now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys soo soo much for reading! Hope your hearts are okay. Let me know what you think and come tumble with me! Ewokbanana


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where they reunite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well you guys asked for it! I hope it's all you've dreamed and waited for! Thank you so much again for all your crazy support! You've blown me away day in and day out.   
> This one is for you <3

“Wait! Hold the elevator!”

Jughead immediately stuck his hand out to stop the closing doors forcing them back open. Hustling across the lobby was the last person on Earth he expected to see. Betty. She didn’t seem fazed at all that it was Jughead holding the lift for her. Then again it was _his_ building and she obviously knew that. 

She sidled up to him and whispered, “Three please.”

“Hmm thats where I’m going too...what a coincidence.” He couldn’t help taking a sideways look at her. Her pony was loose and messy like she had been tugging on the ends, and maybe from sleeping. Little flecks of mascara were scattered around her eyes, possibly from rubbing them without realizing she had it on in the first place. She wasn’t her usual put-together self and immediately had him intrigued. 

She let out a tiny sigh as the elevator arrived at their designated floor. Wordlessly she left and walked to the last door on the right. His door. He trailed after her finally catching up while his mind was dragging behind trying to figure out  _ what in the world is going on. _ Juggling his mail to push his key in the lock. With the door opened she walked right in with the comfort of somebody who had been there more than one night. She dropped the duffle bag that was weighing down her shoulder right at the entrance of his place and unceremoniously plopped on the couch. He took the moment to collect his thoughts. Putting his keys in the bowl, and mail in the basket while questioning over and over  _ What is she doing here?! _

“Um Betts, are you going to tell me why-” Betty held up her hand without lifting her head, stopping him in his track. 

After a long suffering sigh she responded, “Yeah...yes I will. Just give me a minute. Thirteen hours of travel can take a toll. Just...just give me a second.”

“Yeah! Of course! Do you need a drink? Water? Soda?”

“Do you have any more of that rose?”

He couldn’t help the smile. Must have been a pretty bad flight. “Yeah of course, let me get you a glass. Put your feet up, relax.” She took his words to heart, kicking off her shoes to tuck her legs up under herself. 

He returned quickly after with a glass but stopped to take in the sight of her on his couch. In all their time together, he had never seen her so  _ relaxed _ . Her head was back resting on the top of the couch while her eyes were closed and her breathing leveled out. She looked at home. Instantly his brain supplied images of coming home to her, cuddling with her in Pj’s on the couch, waking up in bed together, sipping coffee at his tiny breakfast table. Jughead shook his head clearing his traitorous brain from the images he knew could never be reality. Or so he had to keep telling himself. 

Wordlessly he went to the record player in the corner putting on some acoustic version of a radio hit. Adele maybe? Her brain was too fried to listen closely enough to figure it out. 

Letting the smooth melody waft over her frayed nerves she sensed a presence standing above her. Fluttering her eyes open, she found Jughead with a hand out toward her as if offering to help her up. His eyes were soft and he made a gentle grabbing motion. She put her hand in his, slowly getting to her feet, clearly drained from travel and unsure why he was making her move. 

Smoother than she thought he was capable of, he brought her against his body, placing an arm around her lower back and holding her hand to his chest. With a gentle nudge he brought her head under his, chin resting on the crown of her golden curls. And then he started to sway, every so quietly humming along to what she was now sure was  _ Make You Feel My Love _ by Adele. She always thought this was a beautiful song to walk down the aisle to but she wasn’t going to think about  _ that _ right now. 

Her heart was thundering in her chest while her body instantly melted against his, wanting to burrow into the heat and intoxicating smell that was uniquely Jughead. This is what he did to her. She felt like she was running a marathon of excitement and enticement but also felt like she was home.  _ Home.  _ That’s what had brought her here.

“Jug…” she pulled her head just far enough away to look into his ocean eyes. Immediately the anxiety she felt the entire time travelling from Paris to New York came flooding back. She had spent most of the time on the flight with a bouncing leg, thinking and overthinking her entire speech. Everything she was afraid to say but she knew she had to get out. 

As if sensing her impending word vomit, Jughead squeezed her hand on his chest just a tiny bit tighter and dropped the most delicate kiss to her forehead. 

“I ...I love you.” The words tumbled from her lips before she could overthink and suck them back in. They were the truth and she knew that. Her eyes locked onto his trying to convey just how much she meant them. 

“Betts. You don’t have to say that. I know I dropped that onto you in a vulnerable moment and I didn’t want you to feel pressured to say it back.”

“You didn’t. It’s the truth. I was just scared. I know you know parts of my past but the truth is that it’s even more messy and pathetic and frankly sadder than I let on.” She couldn’t help the shuddering breath that came out while he hugged her closer, wordlessly prompting her to keep going. “I’ve been left and dropped more times than I can count. Time and time again by people I cared about...deeply. And...and they just left.” She couldn’t help the large tears trailing down her cheeks but she wasn’t going to stop, not when she was finally telling him the truth and having his body literally holding her up. 

“I push people away to avoid them leaving. They can’t hurt you if-”

“If you don’t care for them to begin with.” He finished for her. “I’m so so sorry Betty. I can’t change what those people did in your past but I can promise you that I will never leave. I would never hurt you. I couldn’t.”

She could feel the weight of his words sinking in while his eyes never left hers. And she knew without a doubt that, that was  _ his  _ truth. 

“I love you Jughead. I’m not running anymore. I said I couldn’t do this because of work and life and career but none of that matters without love. Your love. I love you Jughead Jones.”

“God, I love you so much.” He took no time at all capturing her mouth and pouring the overflowing of emotion he felt into a kiss. 

Her arms wound around his neck pulling him as close as humanly possible to deepen the kiss. She felt his hands reach for her hair pulling her loose pony out of its enclosure and sinking his fingers into the tresses. She couldn’t hold back the moan that she released into his mouth. It was no secret that she loved a little tug of her blonde locs and he always seemed to know when to bring into play. Instantly she was putty in his hands grinding her hips against his growing erection. 

“I need you. Jug. Take me to bed, I need you  _ now.”  _ The last word left her lips in a growl when she boldly palmed his crotch. 

“Message received, loud and clear!” he suddenly hoisted her up by the backs of her thighs while she instinctively wrapped her legs around his hips. He hummed happily running a possessive hand up her thigh. “I love your legs. And even more so when they are wrapped around me. Even better wrapped around my head.”

She couldn’t help the chuckle as he pushed her up against the wall next to his bedroom room, fumbling with the handle while never taking his mouth off her neck. Finally through the door he dropped her to the bed with a little bounce. She wasted no time sitting up and throwing her shirt across the room. His eyes immediately shifted to her chest, soaking up every inch of skin that could be seen through her lace bra. Tight, pink nipples pressing against the thin fabric just begging for his touch. He licked his lips already preparing to worship her gorgeous breasts as soon as they were free from their containment. 

Not realizing Betty had continued to move, he came into focus at the sound of his belt hitting the floor and her soft delicate hand wrapping around his length. Jughead let out a hiss as Betty started stroking him from root to tip. Taking extra care to spread the dripping pre-cum around his purple head and down his cock, creating smooth and torturous strokes. He wanted to close his eyes and just feel her hands bringing him closer to ecstasy, but also didn’t want to look away. Just like last time, she had her stunning green eyes locked on him as she stuck out her tongue and gave his dick one long lick. She pulled back with a hum and a way too satisfied smile as she continued to stroke while ducking to suck on his balls feeling them tighten against her ministrations. 

“Not this time my little cocksucker. Get up and get on that bed. You think you can unravel me with that talented tongue and fuck-me-eyes but you have no idea what I have instore for you.” She pulled back with a saucy smirk and twinkle of trouble in her eyes. 

“Oh is that so? You going to make  _ me _ unravel?” She slowly stood with her body close enough to his to drag her breast across his erection as she came to full height. 

“You bet your sweet ass I’m going to have you falling apart, on my tongue,” He punctuated this work with a hard suck to her neck, causing her to arch and release a ragged moan. “On my fingers” while his hand gravitated to her ass and gave it a squeeze,”and on my cock” delivering her a swift spank and leaving her with weak knees and a clouded mind. “Get on the bed princess.” It took her no time at all to mindlessly push off her leggings and lay back on the bed, more than ready for his threatened “unraveling” of her senses. 

He was at the end of the bed, now completely naked and settling himself between her knees. Jughead pushed her legs apart and back giving him a full view of her leaking pussy, already swollen with desire. He kissed up her left leg leaving goosebumps and tiny nips along the way. “Going to fuck you with my tongue until you are screaming and begging for my fingers, and when thats not enough, I’ll have you screaming for my cock.” He glazed over her center to give her right leg the same treatment. She was practically vibrating with need already feeling her cunt dripping on to the bedspread and clenching around nothing. 

He relented the teasing as soon as the first “please” whispered past her lips. Knowing she was already at the point of begging had him giving her all he had. Long thick swipes up her lip, dipping in his tongue from the opening to a tight circle around her clit. She was writhing on the bed pulling on her nipples while she begged “more, please, more!” He would always give her what she wanted. Always. Anything to make her happy. Leaning in he brought two fingers up to her entrance and sank them in, immediately reaching for that spot. The one that brings her hips off the bed and makes her whine in a new level of passion. Pumping his fingers faster and sucking directly over her sensitive clit brought her to the brink faster than she thought possible.

“That’s it baby. Cum on my fingers, beg for that cock.” She was well beyond thinking at this point and took no qualms in pleading.

“Please Jughead! Please! Give it to me! Make me Cuu--” The rest of her words were cut off by a wordless scream as the pleasure took over her. He rode through it with her, relishing in the feeling of her pussy clenching on his fingers, as her fingers dug into her hair and held on for dear life. 

Climbing up her body, trailing kisses across her smooth skin he settled between her gorgeous legs. “I told you how much I love the feel of your legs around my head. Do you feel it baby? Feel what you do to me?” He punctuated his words by dragging his rock hard cock up and down through her slit, coating it in her slick juices. Each drag of his head against her swollen clit sent her hurtling toward another orgasm right on the brink of the other. Right before she could throw her head back and start begging again he sunk into her completely at once. The feeling of being stuffed and stretched had them both sighing with relief. 

He took his time with long torturing thrusts, taking himself practically all the way out before slowly easing back in, making her feel every inch, ridge, and vein of his length. “God Betts I can’t hold out much longer. You feel incredible clamping on my cock with that tight little pussy. I’m going to cum so deep inside you baby. You make me feel incredible.”

She could only respond with a whimper. His words going straight to her clit bringing her that much closer. 

“Do it Juggie. Fill me with your load and make me yours. Because I am, I’m yours, for as long as you will have me.”

“Mine. mine. Forever and always.”


End file.
